


Showing

by ChillyPsycho



Series: Hawksilver babies [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's starting to show and Clint couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing

Clint woke up to an empty bed and a rapidly cooling spot where his lover should be. Groaning he sat up and looked around the room for a sign of some sort letting him know where his lover was. Normally Pietro would sleep in until the last minute and then rush around the room at top speed to get ready. Clint however was still in the habit of waking early most days.

Seeing his lover in front of the mirror he got out of bed and approached him from behind. Wrapping his arms around him he leaned his head on his shoulder.  
 “You okay?”

Pietro was looking down at his stomach. Hands gripping the skin and lifting it between his palms and squishing it together. With a grin he looked up and caught Clint’s eye in the mirror.

“Look. I am starting to show. Not as skinny anymore.”

That being the last thing he expected, Clint burst out laughing, letting his arms reposition themselves so his hands were atop his lover’s.

“You still have barely any fat on you.” Pietro had a ridiculously fast metabolism that kept him with next to no body fat. The kid probably didn’t even have to work out to keep those muscles Clint liked. Mentally calculating the math in his head he nodded.

“Books said around 12-16 weeks. Honestly thought it would take a bit longer for you to show.”

Shifting back he turned the other man around, dropping to his knees so he could run his hands across the small bump. Fascinated he expanded both hands across Pietro’s abdomen and glanced up at his lover.

“It’s really happening isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Still okay with that?”

 The words were meant to be in jest but Clint could hear the fear hidden inside. Shaking his head he rose once more and pulled Pietro into a tight hug, trying to put everything he felt into that embrace. Placing a kiss on his forehead he turned his lover’s face up so he had no choice but to meet Clint’s gaze.

“Kid you’re stuck with me for a long time coming. Soon you’ll be begging me to leave.” He considered it a win when the other smiled and shook his head.

“That is where you are wrong old man. I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.”


End file.
